By Inferno's Light
In the Internment Camp 371 In the Changeling infiltration In the Federation-Klingon War (2372-73) ' |image= |series= |production=40510-513 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ira Steven Behr and Robert Hewitt Wolfe |director= Les Landau |imdbref=tt0708554 |guests=Andrew J. Robinson as Garak, Marc Alaimo as Dukat, Melanie Smith as Ziyal, J. G. Hertzler as Martok, James Horan as Ikat'ika, Robert O'Reilly as Gowron, Carrie Stauber as Romulan |previous_production=In Purgatory's Shadow |next_production=Doctor Bashir, I Presume |episode=DS9 S05E15 |airdate= 17 February 1997 |previous_release=(DS9) In Purgatory's Shadow (Overall) Unity |next_release=(DS9) Doctor Bashir, I Presume (Overall) Darkling |story_date(s)=50564.2 (2373) |previous_story=(DS9) In Purgatory's Shadow (Overall) Unity |next_story=(DS9) Doctor Bashir, I Presume (Overall) Darkling }} Summary Previously Worf and Garak follow a mysterious message that Garak's mentor Enabran Tain seems to have sent from the Gamma Quadrant. On the far side of the wormhole they run into a Dominion fleet, are captured by the Jem'Hadar, and taken to a prisoner camp, where they meet Tain and General Martok, as well as another prisoner: Dr. Bashir, who was kidnapped on his way to a conference and replaced with a Changeling a month ago. Tain is about to die when he finally acknowledges Garak, who promises to escape, as his son. Meanwhile on Deep Space 9, the crew, together with the Bashir Changeling, is working on a plan to seal the wormhole. When the Dominion fleet enters the Alpha Quadrant through the wormhole, the ships surprisingly turn about and head for Cardassia. Conclusion As the station prepares for a Dominion attack, the enemy fleet coming through the wormhole suddenly turns toward Cardassian space. Gul Dukat breaks formation and follows, apparently bent on taking on the enemy himself. The Deep Space Nine crew worries for his safety, until he reveals that he has spearheaded negotiations resulting in Cardassia's agreement to join the Dominion — with Dukat as Cardassia's leader. In the Dominion Internment Center, Worf, Martok, Bashir and Garak mastermind an escape plan that will require Garak to spend hours in a tiny crawlspace reconfiguring a transmitter to beam them back to their runabout. In the Internment Center, Worf is forced to fight Jem'Hadar soldiers to prepare them for their battle against the Klingons. While Worf fights, Garak works on the transmitter, as other prisoners stand guard. On Deep Space Nine, Sisko convinces Klingon Chancellor Gowron to reinstate their treaty with the Federation in order to fight the Dominion and Cardassians together. Meanwhile, the Changeling impersonating Bashir slips away and into a runabout. Worf continues his battles with various Jem'Hadar soldiers, but while he keeps winning, he keeps getting weaker. Bashir warns him to stop, but Worf is determined to fight to the death, impressing General Martok with his deep sense of Klingon honor. Garak, who suffers from intense claustrophobia, panics in the crawlspace and must be rescued. Meanwhile, Dukat offers to spare the station if the Federation agrees to join the Dominion. Sisko refuses, and Dukat warns him that Deep Space Nine will be a target. In the Internment Center, Garak regains his bearings and re-enters the crawlspace to finish his job. While Worf struggles through a fight with the head of the Jem'Hadar guards, a group of soldiers arrives at the prisoners' barracks looking for Garak. On Deep Space Nine, the combined Federation and Klingon forces prepare to take on the Dominion. Even the Romulans arrive to help. No one sees Bashir take off alone in a runabout — just as the Dominion fleet prepares to enter Bajoran space. Back at the Internment Center, the Jem'Hadar guards discover Garak's crawlspace and head inside. The prisoners kill them, saving their chances of escape. Meanwhile, Worf, near death, insists on continuing the fight, even when Martok tells him to stop. Impressed, his opponents yield, and the Vorta in charge orders both combatants killed. But Worf dematerializes and appears on their runabout with the rest of the prisoners — Garak was successful. The real Bashir sends a message to Deep Space Nine revealing the Bashir they have been dealing with is a saboteur. They locate the Bashir Changeling on the runabout, heading straight for the sun with a trilithium explosive, which if it explodes in the sun, will destroy the station and the entire combined fleet. Kira and Dax take off after him and destroy the runabout just in time. Sisko tells his fleet of unlikely allies that no attack is imminent — at least not today. Later, Garak, Worf, Martok and the real Bashir return, and Martok is made commander of the Klingon forces on Deep Space Nine. But there is no time to celebrate. Gul Dukat sends a message to Sisko indicating that the battle for the Alpha Quadrant has just begun. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Corey Hines on Sunday, December 06, 1998 - 12:51 pm: I think one of the biggest plot holes is the Dominion's way of taking out the fleet. They were hoping a supernova would destroy the fleet. The moment it happen, the ships could warp out of there in no time flat, and since there were so many ships, they could have locked on to the station with tractor beams and towed in out of there. Rene on Thursday, December 10, 1998 - 9:52 am: Oh please. As if they would have had enough time to carry that out. Mike on Friday, December 11, 1998 - 8:24 am: The problem I had with this whole thing is the fact that they were going to cause a star to go nova. I'm no scientist but I know a star, like our sun (which in a universal sense isn't even a big or old star) is huge, really really really hot and old! I find the idea that they (the dominion or the federation) having the technology to cause one to nova, well, ridiculous. I can only suspend my disbelief so much. ''Keith Alan Morgan on Friday, April 30, 1999 - 4:49 am:''Corey Hines: The problem with outrunning a Supernova is that by the time you saw the star exploding it would be too late. (Although, maybe the sensors could detect the tachyons before the light of the explosion arrived.) # As the armada is waiting for the Dominion/Cardassian fleet, DS9 recieves a message from the Gamma quadrant. Wait a minute, I thought all the Federation listening posts had been destroyed in the previous episode? inblackestnight on Saturday, February 03, 2007 - 2:33 pm: Thanks to the particles of the comet fragments that leaked into the wormhole, I don't remember the title of the ep, the wormhole remains open to all types of communication. Those listening posts are just an early warning system. # Anonymous on Friday, October 27, 2000 - 11:30 am: There's a timing issue/nit here: Gowron says to Sisko "Think of it--five years ago no one had ever heard of Bajor or Deep Space Nine. Now all our hopes rest here." Now, it's true that five years before this episode came the episode TNG "Ensign Ro" in which we, the audience, were introduced to Bajor. But Ro Laren had already been through Starfleet Academy before that episode and surely the planet Bajor had been heard of. How could she have applied to the academy otherwise? ScottN on Friday, October 27, 2000 - 12:04 pm: Obviously it had been "heard of". He was using the (20th century) vernacular meaning "not widely known". # Anonymous on Friday, December 29, 2000 - 8:15 am: Sisko asks Dukat why he didn't go back to calling himself a Legate. When was Dukat a legate? Caleb on Wednesday, January 17, 2001 - 7:53 am: He became a Legate after saving the Detepa Council in Way of the Warrior, and was busted back to Gul after Indiscretion. ' # ''Dave on Monday, July 09, 2001 - 6:40 pm: The changeling was trying to spark a supernova hoping to destroy the station, the allied fleet, Bajor, and everything else in the system, but what about the wormhole? Would a supernova destroy the wormhole, which the Dominion wants to keep open? ''Seniram'' The founders either regarded that as a necessary sacrifice, in order to destroy the opposing fleets, or assumed the wormhole would remain intact.' # Under nits for The Way of the Warrior, I pointed out how easily the Defiant is able to put a tractor beam on the Klingon attack cruiser, and drag the unwilling payload at space-battle-speed, despite the scene in the beginning of The Outrageous Okona (TNG), which depicted the Enterprise putting a tractor beam on the Erstwhile, a willing tractoree, while both ships were traveling very slowly, as a very slow-and-steady procedure involving a great deal of care and accuracy. At the end of this episode, the same thing happens: The Defiant comes out of warp and puts a tractor beam on the runabout Yukon, dragging it away from the sun. 'Seniram Two points: 1)Tractor beam technology has logically been improved since the events of of The Outrageous Okona . 2) In The Way of the Warrior, the tractor beam was actually flowing in reverse, to deflect the disruptor bolts by pushing them away from the Defiant.' # If Cardassia is now a part of the Dominion, does this mean that all of its treaties with other powers, including the Federation and the Bajorans, are now dissolved? If so, does this mean that the planets given to the Cardassians in the episode Journey's End (TNG), which sparked the creation of the Maquis, now belong to the Federation again? 'Brian Fitzgferald on Sunday, December 14, 2003 - 10:41 pm: I'd wager they probably belong to the Dominion, since everything that was Cardassian now belongs to the Dominion. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, December 15, 2003 - 4:03 am: But certain things that belong to the Dominion were only given to them by certain treaties with the Federation. If those treaties are dissolved, doesn't ownership of those properties get called into question? BARA on Monday, December 15, 2003 - 4:15 am: No, a change of government/allegiance doesn't automatically dissolve all previous treaties. Do you think that when 10 new countries will join the European Union next year, all their other treaties will fall through? No, that would be way too inconvenient. I know Dukat's coup doesn't look very legitimate, but that won't change a thing. However, the Federation might want to try to renegotiate...' # ''John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Saturday, March 23, 2013 - 7:27 pm: I'd sure like to know why Starfleet stopped blood screenings...seeing the Founders could replace anyone at anytime. Of course, if they did continue them...faux-Bashir wouldn't have gotten aboard and we wouldn't have a story....and we can't have that, now can we? Francois Lacombe (Franc0is) on Saturday, March 23, 2013 - 7:36 pm: Probably because at that point, blood screenings had proven useless. And I don't know why they ever though such screenings would accomplish anything useful. The Founders are smart enough to devise a dozen ways to get around them. They may even have turned them to their advantage by letting Starfleet "catch" a few Founders while the really important ones would slip by unnoticed, giving Starfleet a sense of false security. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine